H U S H
by skypen14
Summary: Sebuah kebetulan. Takdir? Mungkin. / Mereka bertemu, dipisahkan, dipertemukan kembali, kemudian... / "Yang begitu kan tidak penting sekarang!" / He is his sunshine. He is fading into shadow of tears. / [HoMin] [Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin]


**H U S H**

 _SkyPen14_

* * *

 **Credits©**

 **"H U S H** "

 **Author:** SkyPen14

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:**

\- **Hush (Sung by Lasse Lindh) OST Goblin (** **도깨비** **) Part 3**

\- **Main Cast (TVXQ! 's member)**

\- **Other mentioned cast**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Through the endless daydream_

 _I saw you on the way back_

 _There I walked with you in my arms_

 _..._

 **— _Seoul, 2004_**

Marah. Kesal. Yunho menunduk di bawah ring basket sebuah lapangan jalanan. Seragam sekolahnya basah tersiram hujan. Badannya menggigil, tapi dia tidak peduli. Berteriak keras, pemuda itu melampiaskan kesal dan amarahnya pada rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Merutuk kepada entah siapa, tentang betapa tidak adilnya kehidupan yang ia lalui.

Keparat sialan! Sore ini selepas pulang sekolah, dengan payung abu-abunya ia melangkah pulang hanya untuk mendapati ayahnya memukul sang ibu. Mengalahkan segera rasa takutnya ia mencoba melindungi wanita itu. Namun, tamparan keras pada pipi kanannya seolah menegaskan bahwa keberadaanya tidak berarti apapun. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, perih sekali. Tubuh tanggungnya ia bawa merangkak menuju ibunya melindungi wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut dari pukulan dan makian laki-laki yang selama ini ia sebut ayah. Dan berakhir dengan kebisuan yang terisi derai hujan setelah ayahnya melempar surat cerai kepada ibunya kemudian pergi menembus hujan.

Yunho memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita itu. Usianya pada akhir tiga puluhan, tetapi, garis wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa wanita itu telah melampaui kisah tak mudah lebih dari yang seharusnya bisa ia lampaui. Ibunya tersenyum memandang putra semata wayangnya, mengusap jejak air mata sang anak, sebelum mengurai pelukan Yunho dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar bersama sebuah map ditangannya. Meninggalkan Yunho dalam keadaan kacau, sebelum kemudian, pemuda itu berlari keluar rumah tanpa tujuan.

...

Changmin termangu di depan toko alat tulis yang baru saja dia kunjungi. Dengan jarinya, dia berusaha menyatir diri, menghitung sudah keberapa kalinya dia kehilangan payung karena ditinggal di depan toko. Matanya bergulir menyelidik pada setiap pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang dengan payung. Menatap iri sekaligus curiga. Mungkin saja diantara mereka adalah salah satu dari pencuri tiga payungnya yang hilang 'kan?

Genggamannya pada tas plastik hitam yang berisi alat-alat gambarnya kian mengerat. Dia harus pulang dengan alat gambar yang utuh tanpa cacat secepatnya! Menghela napas, pemuda bersurai hitam jelaga itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyusupkan alat gambarnya ke balik jaket tim olahraga sekolahnya. Mengeratkan tali _hoodie_ sampai rasanya tercekik, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju rumah sambil menghindari kubangan-kubangan air kotor yang dapat memperburuk keadaan bajunya.

"Untung pakai sandal," batin Changmin seraya berlari menyusur jalanan kota Seoul yang entah mengapa tak pernah sepi meski hujan deras mendera seperti sekarang ini.

Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Sudah pukul tujuh lewat tujuh belas, mungkin lebih karena terakhir kali dia mengecek jam saat di toko tadi. Matanya menatap fokus pada jalan, masih beberapa puluh meter menuju gerbang perumahan tempatnya tinggal.

"Argh!" langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah lapangan basket di sisi kirinya. Mata bulatnya membelalak terkejut menyadari bahwa seseorang ada di sana. Hujan-hujanan pula. Changmin hendak mengacuhkan orang tersebut jika dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang tersebut menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan miliknya.

Changmin melangkah kedalam lapangan yang dikelilingi pagar jaring tersebut. Menaruh alat gambarnya di bangku yang terlindung dari hujan.

"Ya! Kau gila ya!?" teriakan kerasnya terkalahkan derai hujan yang semakin deras, "aish! Beneran gila ya?" Changmin segera berlari menuju pemuda lainnya yang kini tersandar di bawah ring basket.

Kaki-kaki panjang Changmin menendang kecil ujung kaki pemuda tersebut. Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Changmin mensejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda berseragam tadi. Alisnya berkerut mendapati garis baju milik pemuda tadi berwarna merah.

"S-sunbae?" tanya Changmin retoris ketika menyadari bahwa garis merah tersebut merupakan tanda seragam seniornya.

".. _nugu?_ " sahut senior tersebut—Jung Yunho.

"Astaga! Badan sunbae panas sekali," Changmin bergegas memaksa Yunho untuk berdiri dengan membantu menahan badan pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut di bahunya.

"Kau siapa?" lirih Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Shim Changmin. Tingkat satu kelas sains," Changmin menjawab asal sambil menahan berat Yunho dan menuntunnya keluar lapangan, "Yang begitu kan tidak penting sekarang! Pokoknya Sunbae menurut saja!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya menyusur jalan perlahan-lahan menuju kediaman Shim malam itu. Di bawah guyuran hujan dan sorot lampu jalan. Seorang junior dan seniornya.

...

 _Through the blurry darkness_

 _Who's veiling on the twilight_

 _We've been far away from my fears_

...

"Umma..." Changmin memanggil lirih ibunya yang tengah mengecek keadaan Yunho.

"Ne, Minnie-ah, kenapa?" balas sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Sunbae ini... tidak akan meninggal 'kan?" tanya Changmin _ngawur_ yang dihadiahi jitakan di kepala oleh _Hyung_ tercinta.

Changmin mengusap ringan kepalanya. Pipi tembamnya menggembung imut, merajuk kepada sang kakak sambil memincing, " _Hyung_ jelek! Menyebalkan!"

Changmin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang terbaring di kasur kamar tamu rumahnya. Mereka berdua—Changmin dan Yunho, berhasil melewati lebih dari seratus meter perjalanan di bawah guyuran air hujan. Tentu saja dengan susah payah karena berat tubuh Yunho yang setengah tidak sadar itu harus bersandar pada tubuh kurus khas remaja Changmin.

Nyonya Shim yang notabene seorang dokter langsung saja memeriksa Yunho dan menyuruh Changmin berganti baju dan tentunya menggantikan baju Yunho. Changmin benci mengingat-ingat momen canggung tersebut. Setelah memastikan Yunho berpakaian layak, Changmin kembali memanggil Ibunya. Kemudian wanita tersebut segera memeriksa keadaan Yunho.

"Hanya demaM biasa, perutnya kosong, dan sepertinya belum makan sejak pagi," ujar sang ibu kepada Changmin sambil membereskan peralatan dokternya.

"Umma akan masakkan sup. Minnie tunggu disini, ne?"

"Ne Umma..."

Changmin kembali menatap Yunho yang kini terlelap. Sudut bibirnya terlihat membiru dan ada bekas luka di sana. Pasti sakit, batin Changmin miris. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu kemudian mengambil sebuah buku tipis dari rak buku kecil di sudut ruangan dan mendudukan diri di kursi baca. Tangannya membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku tapi matanya justru sibuk menatap Yunho.

"Minnie," Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Mendapati kakaknya tengah menyandarkan bahu di pintu.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Tidak. Kau itu kan malas gerak sekali, hujan-hujan pula. Kenapa tadi pergi?" tanya sang kakak yang baru saja mengingat kejanggalan itu.

"Ah, aku tadi beli alat gam—," ucapan Changmin langsung terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat alat gambarnya yang dia tinggalkan di bangku lapangan, "tidaaaaak! Hyung bagaimana ini!? Aku meninggalkannya di lapangan. Huee Hyuuung... itu kan mahal sekali! Ummaa~ uang tabungan ku!"

Sang kakak hanya tertawa terbahak mendapati respon Changmin. Sementara remaja tanggung itu yang awalnya menatap sang _hyung_ dengan tatapan memelas dan hampir menangis berubah menatap sang kakak dengan kesal. Melihat tatapan adiknya segera saja sang kakak berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

"Wonieee hyuuung!" meninggalkan kamar tamu dengan iringan teriakan sang adik.

...

Yunho perlahan sadar. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa pengelihatannya. Saat sudah setengah sadar tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar teriakan melengking dari eksistensi lain didekatnya.

"Wonieee hyuuung!" Yunho mengernyit merasa tidak mengenali suara itu. Ketika kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali dia kembali menatap linglung. Dia terbangun di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali.

"Ugh!" Yunho berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegani kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

"Ugh... di mana?" tanyanya yang kini sudah setengan bersandar pada _headrest_.

"Sunbae? Sunbae sudah sadar? Tunggu sebentar ya akan ku panggilkan Umma," pertanyaannya dibalas oleh orang lain. Siapa? Entahlah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Kepalanya masih berdenyut dengan kuat, agak kedinginan juga. Tetapi badannya terasa panas. Badannya sudah tersandar sepenuhnya pada _bed rest_ ketika seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam sebahu memasuki tempat yang dia yakini sebagai sebuah kamar disusul seorang pemuda yang dia lihat saat sadar tadi.

"Uh, _Haksaeng_. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ugh... s-saya di mana?" balas Yunho sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"Kau di rumah kami. Putraku menemukanmu hampir tidak sadarkan diri di lapangan jalan. Jangan khawatir, kau tidak apa-apa," jelas sang wanita.

"Minnie, berikan supnya pada Sunbaemu ne? Umma akan ambil obat," wanita tadi langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang seorang pemuda mendekatinya.

"Ini mungkin tidak sopan tapi... senang bertemu denganmu, Shim Changmin _imnida_. Tingkat satu kelas sains kalau Sunbae lupa," Changmin memperkenalkan diri lagi pada Yunho.

"Changmin?"

"Ne. Sunbae pasti masih ingat kalau tadi hujan-hujanan di lapangan basket. Hampir pingsan," pemuda yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu berujar sambil mendudukan diri di bangku rias di sampir tempat tidur sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk.

"Sunbae tenang saja. Apa bisa makan sendiri?"

"Ne? Ah, iya. Tentu saja," sekarang Yunho ingat mengapa dia bisa berakhir begini. Pemuda ini pasti yang menolongnya dan memapahnya di bawah hujan. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima mangkuk dan—

"Ah! Panas sekali. Ish, Sunbae diam saja, biar kusuapi," Changmin dengan sigap mengambil alih sup tersebut. Tangannya kini sedikit memerah karena tersiram sup, untung tumpah di lantai jadi mudah dibersihkan.

Yunho secara ajaib mematuhi Changmin. Menyambut suapan Changmin dan menelan sup yang terasa hangat. Sesekali matanya terpaku pada setiap geraka dari yang lebih muda.

" _Sunbae wae-yo_?" Changmin merasa risih karena dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh.

" _Aniya._ Apa aku mengenalmu?" Yunho masih menatap Changmin. Sementara Changmin masih merasa tidak nyaman karena terus ditatap oleh sepasang mata musang itu.

" _Molla._ Yang begitukan tidak penting sekarang!" jawab Changmin yang kembali kemode juteknya. Yunho jadi merasa _deja vu._ Itu suapan terakhir yang diberikan Changmin sebelum sang ibu—Yunho menyimpulkan wanita tadi ibu Changmin bergabung bersama mereka dan menyerahkan obat dan segelas air. Yunho segera menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yunho seraya menundukkan badan hormat kemudian meminum obatnya.

"Jadi, aku akan sedikit bertanya ne? Siapa namamu?" tanya ibu Changmin yang sekarang duduk di kursi rias setelah Changmin bangkit dan berdiri di sisi kanan kursi.

"Ah, Jung Yunho _imnida._ Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena merepotkan, pasti tidak nyaman bagi Anda menerima orang asing. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Yunho sambil menegakkan badan dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Jangan sungkan, ya? Jadi, Yunho-ya bersekolah di Chungsa?"

"Iya, saya tingkat tiga."

"Mau menghubungi rumah mu dulu? Orangtuamu pasti khawatir," ujar wanita tersebut. Ibunya! Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa Yunho melupakannya disaat-saat begini.

"A-ah. Mungkin saya harus pulang sekarang juga, Nyonya. Ibu saya pasti sedang menunggu," Yunho hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur sebelum suara Changmin meninterupsi.

"Sunbae masih sakit begitu mau pergi? Ini masih hujan, lagi pula ini sudah jam larut sekali. Kan kalau kenapa-napa tidak ada yang menolong. Mau jadi _headline_ koran lokal ya?" Yunho jadi meringis sendiri. Anak ini lebih muda darinya, tapi kenapa jadi merasa diintimidasi ya?

"T-tapi..."

"Minnie benar. Ja... hubungi ibumu sekarang. Yunho bisa pulang besok pagi. Changmin yang antar," ujar wanita itu sambil menyerahkan ponsel kepada Yunho.

"Terimakasih banyak."

...

Suasana di ruangan itu kini senyap. Hanya tinggal Changmin dan Yunho yang ada di dalamnya. Sementara Nyonya Shim sudah keluar sejak sang kepala rumah tangga yang memang biasanya pulang larut itu memasuki rumah. Hening yang canggung hanya diisi oleh detik jarum jam. Yunho jadi merasa serba salah. Rasanya tidak sopan sekali. Atmosfernya tidak dapat dikondisikan dengan baik. Dia hanya berdiam diri karena seseorang lain yang ada di ruangan itu bahkan mengacuhkannya dengan berdiam diri sambil membaca buku di dekat jendela.

Changmin sendiri merasa aneh. Sedikit merutuki sifatnya yang agak sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang baru. Sebenarnya dia bosan. Bahkan buku di tangannya tidak ia baca melainkan hanya di bolak-balik halamannya saja. Dia ingin berbicara tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Minnie?" sebuah suara baritone menyapa dari pintu kamar.

"Appa! Appa baru pulang? Kenapa larut sekali?" Changmin membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan antusias karena merasa bisa keluar dari keheningan. Sementara Yunho mulai menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya Changmin ini agak cerewet juga.

"Iya, kenapa ya? Padahal Appa kangen sekali sama anak Appa yang manis ini," ujar sang Tuan Shim sambil mengacak rambut Changmin. Yunho jadi iri. Eh, tapi ada yang mengganjal di ingatannya.

"Jadi, ini Jung Yunho ya? Apa sudah baikkan?" tanya Tuan Shim pada Yunho yang kini tengah menatap interaksi antara dirinya dengan sang anak.

"Ah, iya Tuan. Jung Yunho _imnida_. Saya rasa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Beristirahatlah."

" _Iye,_ terima kasih banyak Tuan," Tuan Shim membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Changmin dan Yunho sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Yunho yang enggan terjebak keheningan berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk memulai percakapan, "Changmin-ssi."

"Ya? Eh, kenapa formal sekali? Changmin saja Sunbae."

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya pelan, "ne, Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengangguk kemudian menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang mulai terlihat mengantuk, "kenapa Sunbae?"

"Aniya. Err itu..."

"Ah! Ini kan sudah malam, Sunbae sebaiknya istirahat saja. Aku akan tidur di sana. Kalau butuh apapun katakan saja," Changmin menyela, merapikan buku, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Bersiap tidur.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Sunbae terlalu banyak berterimakasih. Tapi, sama-sama omong-omong," Changmin tersenyum menatap Yunho dan segera membaringkan diri.

"Changmin-ah."

"Ne?"

"Selamat malam."

"Uh, selamat malam juga, Sunbae," keduanya pun terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, uh, here it is. Semoga kalian suka. :D


End file.
